


Amante

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Coniuge [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Turtlecest (TMNT), beta, omega - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Prequel to Coniuge. How Leonardo and Donatello became mates. An old story consisting of short drabble chapters, originally posted on DA around 2013/14.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Coniuge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Primo

**_Primo_ **

His father was starting to get annoyed with him. He was into his twenties and he still had not chosen a mate for himself. 

Leonardo had been looking for a mate but none had piqued his interest enough to want to fight for them, he wasn’t even sure if he was looking for a male mate or a female mate. 

His younger brother was also above the age for selecting a mate yet their father didn’t bug him about it. His brother's only opinion on the matter was that he thought he was hanging around the wrong places to look for a Beta.

Leo’s favourite places to go were the library, the lakes and the forests, which were also the places he looked for a mate, he wanted someone that he had a lot in common with, he didn’t want a mate that the only thing that attracted them to each other was looks and sex. 

Then, one day when he was at the library, looking for a new book to read, his eye caught someone, a male Beta, dressed in purple clothes, a sash across his chest and covering his crotch were two pieces of purple fabric hanging down from his hips, sat at a table looking through several books at once. 

That turtle being the only one at that table, Leo took a seat opposite him and the other froze. He could sense that Leo was an Alpha and that made Leo laugh inwardly, but he wasn’t confident enough to make a move or even speak to the turtle and it wasn’t long before the turtle left, taking the books with him. 

Leo decided that he would come back here tomorrow and actually speak to the turtle.


	2. Libro

**_Libro_ **

The following day Leo had gone to the library at the exact same time as he had gone the previous day to search for the Beta turtle that he had met, sitting at the same table.

“Are you going to start stalking me now?” A voice that he didn’t recognise said, but the face, he did. 

“Maybe.” Leo said in return and watched the turtle sit down in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“What’s yours?” The other countered. 

“Leonardo.”

“And why does the famous Leonardo Hamato want to know who I am?” The turtle asked as he opened one of his large books. 

“Because you pique my interest.” Leo said and the turtle began to look uncomfortable, knowing the hidden meaning in those words. 

“Donatello.” He replied.

“That’s a nice name.” He complimented and the turtle blushed. “Are you not used to compliments?”

“You are the first one outside of my family to do so.” He admitted.

“I don’t see why no one would have noticed you before, but I am glad that they haven’t.” Leo said and the turtle blushed even more. “Maybe you would like to spend more time with me, alone, where we don’t have to be so quiet?”

“...Okay.”

“The lakes, tomorrow morning, same time?”

“I’ll see you then.” Donatello said and Leonardo left with a large grin on his face. 


	3. Lago

**_Lago_ **

Donatello was at the lakes a good ten minutes before the time that he had arranged with Leonardo to meet. And Leonardo had arrived just on time. 

“Hello Donatello.” He greeted him.

“You can just call me Don if you want.”

“Don.”

“Or Donnie.”

“Donnie.” Leo smirked. 

“Can I call you Leo?” He asked nervously. 

“Of course, would you like to walk?” Leo said and offered his arm

“I’d love that.” Donnie said and took the arm in offer. 

Before they knew it hours had passed and the two were currently sitting by the lakeside, near a cascade and were idling talking about whatever came to their minds, which is when a question slipped out from Leo.

“I’ve never courted anyone before, but, would you ever consider becoming my mate?”

“I don’t know...I’ve never been courted, You’re a very nice and intelligent person, but I would like to take this slow.”

“But taking things slow might lead to others noticing you.” Leo said, worried, which made Donnie laugh. 

“I’m sure that you’ll be able to fight them off.” Donnie said, resting his hands on Leo’s shoulders and slowly and unsurely moved his lips towards Leo and the other turtle closed the gap and kissed him for the first time. 


	4. Diciassette

**_Diciassette_ **

Donatello and Leonardo had agreed to see each other everyday. And today they were meeting in the forests, having spent two days in the library and one at the lakes. 

“Donnie.” Leo called out and waved, drawing attention to himself. 

“You brought a picnic.”

“Best way to court someone.” Leo teased and Donnie sat down next to him. 

“You don’t need to continue to court me.” Donnie said and picked up a sandwich from the collection of food. 

“I do, if I don’t you might think that I have lost interest in you.”

“Well I guess it’s a positive thing that I still have your interest.”

“It is.” Leo said and encouraged Donnie to eat more, he knew that the Beta’s and Omega’s didn’t always have a great deal of food, of course they had food that they could live on and keep them healthy but nothing luxurious and not a vast amount. 

“Leo, I have a confession to make.” Donnie said when he’d finished his mouthful of food. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Leo asked, worried. 

“There is a reason why you are the first person to actually notice me, even though I don’t know why you did.” 

“I told you, you piqued my interest.”

“And it would also explain why I wanted to take things slow.”

“What is it then?”

“I’m not eighteen.”

“What?”

“I’m seventeen, I’m not legal yet, my birthday is next week.” 

“Oh...I understand...I will wait for you Donnie.”

“Thank you.” Donnie said and the two shared a kiss before they finished their picnic. 


	5. Ti voglio

**_Ti voglio_ **

They had agreed that today they would meet at the forests and then tomorrow at the lake. Donatello enjoyed spending time with Leonardo, and was on his way to the forests to see him again when he was approached by an Alpha.

“Well, hey there.”

“Hello.” Donatello replied politely and continued walking, the Alpha following him. 

“Where are you going?”

“To meet up with someone.” 

“Who?”

“That’s personal.”

“Your mate?”

“I don’t have a mate.”

“Good.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Of course...you are not of age?” He asked and Donnie nodded slightly. “Yes...well, I’ll be around, I’ll see you soon.” He said and left, but Donnie, still panicking, quickly made his way to where he was meant to be meeting Leo. 

“Donnie.” Leo said when he noticed the other turtle. “I was beginning to worry.” He said but was cut off when Donnie threw himself at him in a passionate kiss. Leo grabbed at Donnie’s hips and returned the kiss before he came to his senses and pushed the other off him. “Donnie, what’s wrong?”

“Another confronted me a while ago, he will want to fight you for me when I turn eighteen.” 

“Oh.” Leo said, not knowing what else to say. 

“The only way you won’t have to fight to win me is if you mate with me now.” Donnie said, seriously. 

“I can’t do that, it’s against the law...you’re only seventeen.” 

“I don’t care, please, I want you as my mate, not him or any others...my parents aren’t at home, we can go there!” Donnie begged and Leo thought for a second before passionately kissing Donnie and taking his hand. 

“Lead the way.” 


	6. Colpa

**_Colpa_ **

The two turtles lay together in a mess of limbs, their sweaty bodies trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Donnie nuzzled his head into the neck of his new mate, taking in their mingled scents and churring at the smell. He was filled with love and happiness and felt as though he was on cloud nine. 

Leo, however, was thrilled that he had Donnie, the turtle he loved so much as his own, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had taken advantage of Donatello. The turtle was underage and Leo was much older and should have known better. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Donnie said against Leo’s neck. “Your brain should be numb right now.”

“It is...but it’s beginning to feel again.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

“If your parents catch us, they’re going to kill me.” Leo lied and Donnie laughed, looking over at the clock on his bedroom wall.

“They’re not going to be home for another two hours, you can stay here for a while longer.”

“I’ll stay for an hour more otherwise my father will begin to worry.”

“Okay.” Donnie said and nuzzled in closer and started to fall asleep, leaving Leo to worry.


	7. Guai

**_Guai_ ** __

The Alpha waited in the forests for the olive turtle that he had seen the other day and after a long time waiting for him, he walked through the forests, heading towards the lake. 

He followed him, wanting to talk to him again and find out when the turtle was turning eighteen so that he could be one of the first to fight for him and one of the more likely to win. 

What he wasn’t expecting to see was the olive turtle meeting another turtle, another Alpha, Leonardo Hamato. He got closer to them, close enough so that he could hear what they were saying, but not too close that they would be able to see him. 

“I’ve missed you.” The olive one said.

“You saw me yesterday.”

“Too long...now that you’re my mate, I feel as if I should be with you all the time.”

“And as soon as you’re eighteen you will, I will take you to my estate and you can live with me for the rest of our lives.” Leonardo promised and smiled, a sparkle in his eyes that could be seen even from a distance.

The Alpha, now full of hate, decided that he was going to get his revenge on the both of them by going to the tribunal and having them know that Leonardo Hamato had mated with someone underage. 


	8. Diviso

**_Diviso_ **

Having spent many amazing days together and having been joined by mating, they weren’t expecting it to suddenly fall all around them as they were summoned to the tribunal. They knew that it was for something serious and bad, no one was brought there for anything good.

“Leonardo Hamato, Donatello O’Neil, you have been brought here on the case of underage mating, which is a very serious crime, do you understand?” The oldest of the tribunal, a tortoise well passed a hundred years said and the two of them nodded. 

“If I may ask.” Donatello spoke up. “Who is accusing us of this?” He knew he should not have spoken unless he had been spoken to, but he needed to know.

The elder didn’t speak, only ushered a person forward, and Donnie recognised the other turtle as the one who had advanced him on his way to meet up with Leonardo. 

“Whatever he says he is lying, he is jealous and worried that Leonardo will beat him when they fight for me when I come of age.” 

“There are ways, Donatello, to find out if you are no longer a virgin without you speaking.” The elder said and Donnie silenced, knowing that he and Leo were going to be found guilty no matter what. 

“I begged him, please, it was all my fault...whatever the punishment is, let me have it and let Leo go.” Donatello begged. 

“It takes two to engage in intercourse Mr. O’Neil.” Another member of the tribunal said but Donatello didn’t look at her, only the ground as he realised the two of them were not going to get out of this easy. 


	9. Mai più

**_Mai più_ **

They’d been sent to different rooms, interviewed and then a decision had been made to separate the two of them.

It was something very rare to happen, so was what to do about it. Mates shared a special bond, hence they stayed together for life, it was not good or healthy for the two to be apart, even people with multiple mates visited them regularly and normally lived with all of them. 

They knew it would hurt them, but they needed to be punished to set an example, so Leonardo was banned from fighting for Donatello and seeing him again, if either of these two things were done, serious action would be taken.

“A decision has been made.” The elder said and Leo and Donnie looked at each other, knowing that it wasn’t going to be good. “The two of you will be separated and not allowed to see each other again.”

“You can’t do that, it’ll make us ill!” Donnie protested. 

“You need to be made an example of. Leonardo is also banned from competing for you when you turn eighteen. Your parents have been informed of this and if you are to break these rules, a more serious punishment will be put in place.”

And with that, and not even allowed a last goodbye, Leonardo and Donatello were escorted home separately. 


	10. Furia

**_Furia_ ** __

Leonardo was furious. After years of searching for someone that he might spend his life with, he had found the perfect partner…

...and now that person, his one true love, had been taken away from him, all because of a mistake that he had made, although he didn’t regret it. 

His father had been furious as well, but at him, he wasn’t allowed to leave the estate, unless sent to the market or to do a chore and this was to remain this way for a year.

And after that year was up, he still wasn’t allowed to see Donatello, not even become friends with him. 

He had basically been told to erase the other turtle from his life, despite the fact that they were mates. 

He had become very hostile, in the way he spoke to his father and even his brother and the other staff around his estate, and got into more fights with his brother and father and just couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t control his anger.

He was just angry at the world for taking away the person he loved. 


	11. Genitori

**_Genitori_ **

Donatello’s parents had been angry, but not as angry as Leonardo’s father had been, but of course he didn’t know how Leo was being treated right now. 

Donatello was forbidden to see Leonardo, but had not been grounded.

His parents were a rarity, humans from another world to have a different life, and they’d brought their young daughter with them. 

April was five years old when Donnie was adopted into the family and the two had been very close. Donnie had learnt everything he knew from her and his father. 

His sister was seen as an Alpha to the others around her but she’d not yet found a mate. She’d wanted to find a human mate, even if it meant waiting many years, and her patience in waiting for a mate had made Donnie feel even worse about the decision he had made to have Leo mate with him before he turned eighteen. He felt like the words thrown at him, a whore.

His parents had told him he wasn’t one, that he just was in love, but he would be in love again, people had more than one mate and that once he turned eighteen and found another it would become easier for him. 

But it just seemed like it would get worse, he could never love anyone as much as he loved Leonardo. 


	12. Sguardo

**_Sguardo_ **

  
Donatello’s parents had gone away for the weekend and had told him to go to the market to collect himself food and whatever else he may need in the time they would be away.

As soon as he left his home, on that Saturday morning, he felt like he was being judged by everyone, word went around quickly and everyone knew about what had happened to Donatello and Leonardo. 

While making his way around the market and picking himself some fresh fruit, he caught sight of a familiar face. Leonardo. He had to grip the stand he was stood at to stop himself from running over to him.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea.” A voice said from behind he turned around to see an emerald green turtle, slightly older than him, standing there. 

“Who are you?”

“Raphael.”

“Leo’s brother?”

“Yeah…” Raphael answers before looking passed him to his brother. “The only reason Leo’s even allowed out is because we’re here with our father.” Donnie looks back and for the first time notices who Leo is with. “He misses ya’ and he still loves ya’ but you’ve gotta stay apart, it’ll just make things worse if you don’t.”

“I know.” Donnie said and his shoulders sagged. 

“Sorry...I was kinda hoping that the two of ya’ would have stayed together. You made Leo happier than I’d ever seen him.” And with that the elder turtle left. 

Donnie went back to collecting his fresh fruit and a few other items before leaving, not noticing that Leo was watching him.


	13. Dispiace

**_Dispiace_ **

It was Donatello’s eighteenth birthday and today was the day that the people who wanted to be his mate would announce themselves and, if there was more than one, then it would mark the first day of fighting. 

Donatello, despite having been involved in a scandal, was still a well wanted turtle and had a total of eight Alpha’s, one Beta and an Omega come fight for him.

It was late in the afternoon when they were having the first three fights to eliminate the first three.

Four Alpha’s, the Omega and the Beta were fighting today, the other four Alpha’s fighting tomorrow to eliminate another two. 

Donnie had to attend the fights, even though he didn’t want to, he didn’t want a mate...well, he did, but none of them, he wanted Leonardo. 

Just before he walked into the arena, he was pulled aside and was met with a familiar face that he couldn’t hide his excitement of seeing. 

“Leo!” he said and Leo pressed his hand against his mouth. 

“If we get caught…” Leo started and Donnie nodded. “I just...wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope...I hope that you get a mate who treats you right...I’m sorry.” Leo said and walked away quickly, before Donnie could do or say anything else.

Donatello blinked away the tears in his eyes as he watched Leo leave before he made his way into the arena. 


	14. Mai

**_Mai_ **

The first day had knocked out two Alpha’s and a Beta. The second day had knocked out two more Alpha’s. Now there remained four Alpha’s and an Omega to go to the next round.

With five remaining, it wasn’t possible to split them up fairly, so, with a large odd number, they each picked a rock out of a bag and whoever picked the black rock would lose their chance to fight for Donnie. That had been the Omega, who had not been happy but did not argue with those in charge. 

The third day saw the four Alphas who remained, go down to the final two.

The fourth day was also the final one and marked the day that would find his mate, before they would join and officially mate. The fight was over quickly and soon as the winner was announced, Donatello ran. He didn’t get far before two members of the law caught him. 

He screamed, spewing curses at the men holding him back and even went to attack one, all at the same time refusing to be mated by the Alpha who had won. As a result, he was arrested and thrown into a cold prison cell. 

He pulled up his legs to his chest and cried, not only had he lost another chance of having a mate, but he feared that he might have gotten Leo in trouble for how he had reacted.


	15. Grazie

**_Grazie_ **

“Donatello.” A guard said, stepping into the small cell that the Beta Turtle was being kept in. “Your bail has been paid.”

“What?” Donatello asked, standing up. His bail was put very high and he knew that his family would not have been able to afford it. 

He understood when Leonardo walked in, pretending not to notice him slip the guard some money. 

“Leo.” Donnie gasped as the turtle walked into the cell, fighting the urge to attack him with a hug or a kiss. 

“I’ve paid your bail and your family have come to collect you.” Leo said, trying not to meet Donnie’s eyes which made his heart sink. 

“Thank you...you really didn’t have to.” Donnie said, his voice lowering. He didn’t even hear Leo walk over to him but upon seeing the other’s sandals appear by his own he looked up and the older turtle standing right in front of him. 

Leonardo cupped Donnie’s face in his hands and drew their faces together in a light kiss that grew more and more passionate by the second and before either knew what was happening they were against the wall and grabbing each other’s bodies with want and need. 

“Donnie, no.” Leo said, trying to push away when the younger turtle began to grind himself against Leo. “We can’t.”

“I want you.” Donnie churred. 

“I want you too.”

“Then take me.”

“I can’t.” Leo said and moved away from him. “I’m sorry Donnie but you know we can’t, I can’t have anything bad happen to you.” He said and Donnie nodded, still breathing heavily, watching Leo walk away again.


	16. Dolore e Malato

**_Dolore e Malato_ **

  
It had been a week since he had last seen Leo, when the Alpha turtle had bailed him out. During that week not a lot had happened, the Alpha that had won the right to be his mate, had already moved on to fight and win over another.

So he was alone once again, until someone paid him any interest which they might not ever again considering he was tainted and refused the last person who had tried to win his favour.

Leo would have no problem finding another mate, being an Alpha as well as being a member of the Hamato family. 

He had begun to feel feverish the day after Leo had bailed him out and he longed for the touch of his mate again, to have him close like he did that day that felt like so long ago. 

It didn’t take long for his fever to turn into an illness that had him bedridden and his parents began to worry. 

One day when he was drifting in and out of sleep, he heard a conversation between his parents. 

“We have to get Leonardo to see him.” 

“His father will not let him.” 

“He has to, Donnie isn’t getting any better.” His mother then started to cry and that was all he heard before falling back asleep. 


	17. Aiutare

**_Aiutare_ **

His father was angry, although that was normal as of late, ever since he and Donnie had been taken to the tribunal. But even so, he asked what was wrong when his father looked angry and deep in thought. 

His father had told him nothing and Leo hadn't got a chance to question further as a bell chime rang out, informing them they had a visitor. 

“I’ll see who it is father,” he said and left the room. 

Leonardo left their house to walk across the grounds to their gate, where he could see a human man waiting outside, a human man who he slightly recognised. 

“Leonardo?” The man asked. 

“Yes...who are you?”

“I’m Donatello’s father,” he said and Leonardo was glad that he’d come to the gate instead of his father. 

“How is he?”

“He’s unwell.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“We’re not sure but there it is common that when mates are separated...it can sometimes cause a lot of pain to the Beta or the Omega, very rarely the Alpha but...sometimes it can be very serious.”

“My father never told me anything like that would happen,” Leo said, turning around to look back at his home, before he opened the gate and stepped outside. “I must see him.”

Donatello’s father had taken Leonardo to his home before he and his wife left, leaving only Leonardo and Donatello alone in the small home. 

He knew what he had to do to make Donnie better. He had prepped the younger turtle while he was sleeping and had felt very guilty about doing so.

“Leo?” Donnie mumbled, waking and looking at the Alpha above him.

“I love you Donnie,” he said before pushing in and making Donnie moan and arch himself off the bed. The only sounds that came from the two of them were noises of pleasure, and the call of each other’s names when they reached their peaks. 

“Don’t leave.” Donnie said, sounding more like himself and Leonardo couldn’t refuse him.


	18. Migliorare

**_Migliorare_ ** __

Leonardo had stayed for much of the next day to make sure that Donatello was getting better before he’d left, promising that they would see each other again soon. 

Donnie’s parents were also going to make sure that they saw each other whenever they wanted. 

They had gone to see the tribunal to tell them of the illness that their son had suffered because of being apart from his mate and what could have possibly happened to him if Leonardo hadn’t broken the law to see him. 

They had all sympathised with the parents of the beta turtle, all being parents and some grandparents themselves. 

The case that Leonardo and Donatello were going through was a rare one and they could see now that they had made the wrong decision and after some more discussion, had changed it. 

They had told Donatello as soon as they got home and when Leonardo came to visit them the following day, he too was informed of the news. 

They were going to be okay. 

They were together again.


	19. Buono

**_Buono_ **

The first thing Leonardo and Donatello had done to celebrate was the spend a day by the lakes and end it with incredible sex. 

After their day together, Leonardo had asked Donatello to move to his home with him and Donnie had enthusiastically agreed. 

Don had gone back to his home to tell his parents that he would be moving into Leo’s home and they helped him pack all of his belongings. He would come and see his parents as often as he could but it was different than being able to see them every day.

Leonardo had then taken Donatello to his home, introducing him to his father and showing him around the large building as well as the beautiful grounds that surrounded it. 

Leonardo’s father had not been too pleased when the other turtle had come to their home, but he could not go against what the tribunal had said. 

That evening Donnie stood in the centre of Leonardo’s bedroom, looking around the large area which was around the same size as a quarter of his old home, maybe even bigger. 

Arms wrapped around his waist and Leo’s chin rested on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Donnie smiled.

“Hey,” Leo said back, before spinning Donnie around. “How are you liking your new home?” 

“It’s big and luxurious...I feel very out of place,” he said, nervously. 

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it, you deserve everything here,” Leo said and kissed him. “Now, let’s christen our bed.” 


	20. Amici

**_Amici_ **

Donatello was wandering the gardens of the Hamato estate whilst Leo spent some time with his father. After being in the gardens for only a short time, he bumped into another Alpha turtle. 

“Oh, Raphael,” he said, backing away slightly from the turtle so that they weren’t as close. 

“Hey,” he said, looking Donnie up and down. 

“Hello.” 

“So you and Leo got everything sorted?” Raph grinned. 

“Yes.” Donnie replied, feeling nervous. 

“I’m glad, Leo deserves someone ta’ make him happy, and ya do just that...take care of my bro.”

“I will.” Donnie smiled and Raph placed a hand on the other turtle's shoulder giving it squeeze before walking off. 

“Is my brother bothering you?” Leonardo asked, appearing by Donatello’s side. 

“No, we were just talking.” Donnie replied and gave Leo a quick kiss. “Your gardens are amazing.”

“ _ Our _ gardens,” he corrected his mate. 

“Oh yes, sorry.” Donnie blushed. Leo hooked an arm around his mate’s waist and looked out over the garden. 

“This is your home too now Donatello, forever,” he said and Donnie couldn’t have been happier. 


End file.
